A Failed Prophecy
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Severus delivered the prophecy to Voledmort, but what happens when Lily isn't awake to protect Harry? Voldemory Wins AU


**A/N:** _IMPORTANT: the prophecy is a direct quote and has been set aside as such. It is all Rowling, none of my own, therefore all credit for it goes to her._

 _Final word count: 1065_

 _Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 8, captain, Ballycastle bats._

 _Potions Class; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry: Assignment 2; **Task:** Write either about killing something innocent, to get something from it/them or for sport. Prompt: girl_

 _Quidditch Pitch: Alecto Carrow_

 _Warning: Murder, major character deaths, young death._

* * *

When Severus had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy he overheard, he hadn't expected it to lead his success in taking over the wizarding world and destroying the muggle one while at it. And he never expected to be left with Lily Potter's after her...death. No, somehow he'd expected Voldemort to still loose. Then he'd expected Dumbledore to have a plan, at the very least to protect the shocked, depressed, and very muggleborn Lily Potter who had just become a widow and lost her baby. Instead, it fell to Severus to protect her...her and her second child. It had been a fight to get her to take care of herself enough for her child.

In the end, his protection wasn't enough, and he would have given anything to go back in time and stop his dark master from succeeding. Or to make sure that Harry had lived. He would have done anything if it meant Lily had lived and been happy. Watching her waste away killed him. If he hadn't promised to look after the little girl he note held, he would have long since joined Lily.

* * *

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." ~JK Rowling_

* * *

 _Severus had delivered the prophecy he had heard and panicked as he saw the thought of the Potters flash before his master's eyes._ Please not Lily, _Severus thought._ Please don't go after her.

 _Alas his silent prayer was left unheard. Severus almost killed the rat when Petigrew sang the location. And then the plan was set, to attack on Halloween. Severus had to intervene._

 _"Please, my Lord, do not kill Lily. You do not need to kill her. Please." Severus felt pathetic, but still he begged._

 _"I shall do my best, Severus. Though you should not yourself to be so infatuated with with a mudblood. It's unbecoming."_

 _"Yes, sir." Severus couldn't help it though. She had been his best friend-his only friend-for most of his life. He could never stop caring about her._

* * *

 _And so Voldemort made his way to Godric's Hollow on Halloween night, ready to murder a one year old boy._

 _He had found James Potter at the door and killed the man without hesitation. Then he made his way upstairs, finding two bedrooms, both with doors wide up open. In one, he could clearly see a bed with only the bright red hair of a woman visible. In the other room was a crib, a small child standing and holding the bars, staring at him with wide eyes. And with a wave of his wand, the light in those eyes disappeared and the small body crumpled._

 _Then he was gone._

 _Lily had woken to find her baby and husband dead and get screams were heard even at the farthest end of the village. Severus had just shown up, unprepared for what lie within. Hearing her screams and seeing her tears, it broke him. He sat just outside the door, watching her, unable to tell her of his own presence. They stayed like that for hours until she had cried herself to sleep. Then he picked her up and put her in her bed and did what he could to clean up, moving her husband and child onto the bed in their spare room on the first floor._

* * *

From there, Voldemort's win was inevitable. After having Bellatrix torture his parents, he murdered the only other child that could have filled the prophecy, Neville Longbottom.

Then he killed Minister of Magic, after publicly torturing him. Everyone who wasn't a sympathizer lost their job, died, or both. He replaced everyone with his most loyal followers. Severus had been made headmaster after Dumbledore went missing, and the remaining order members were not killed. No, they were imprisoned, tortured and feed to the dementors to fear on at their leisure.

Lily was the only exception. In caring for her, he had found out that she was pregnant, and that was her only saving grace. Though she was a...mudblood, her child still had magical blood. And so she got to live, under Severus's protection.

The muggle population in the UK had been decimated. Those who weren't dead or hiding were enslaved and tortured. And they had spread to most of Europe. Muggles were terrified. And they tried to fight with their weapons, but magic had the advantage.

Bellatrix was given control of the UK, leaving her in charge of all of their "loyal" subjects. Dolohov was given the United States, Rodolphus was given Canada, Lucius was given most of Asia, Alecto Carrow was given Russia and so on until all of the continent's and countries were controlled by his followers, and thereby, him.

The population of the world plummeted. Mudbloods found themselves imprisoned, worse than slaves, and possibly used as nothing more than breeders to keep up the wizarding population. Muggles were enslaved to erect monuments and buildings. And anybody who had the audacity to stand against Voldemort and his Death Eaters was publicly tortured beyond repair and left to rot.

And so Severus looked at the world and looked at the baby girl in his arms, and knew what he had to do. So he disappeared. He searched for the most isolated spot he could find, deep within a forest, and cast protection charms around before hiding his wand away, not saying to use anymore magic than he ever had to. And he raised Lily and James Potter's daughter as his own. Though she expressed some magical talent as she grew, he told her nothing of the world he had taken her from. He told her off her parents and how they had died fighting a great evil. He would never tell her that they died in vain, that she had a brother who was murdered as a baby. He raised her alone, though had found a tribe of Wizards who had remained isolated from the world, and so he worked with them.

He only hoped that the world would continue to forget this corner.


End file.
